HogwartsHölle oder Paradies?
by hebestreit
Summary: Lily verlässt Hogwarts und fängt ein neues Leben an. Aber ist es wirklich so einfach James Potter loszuwerden?
1. Alles kann zur Hölle werden

_**Alles kann zur Hölle werden...**_

_Hogwarts kann ein wundervoller Ort sein,_

_...wenn du Freunde hast._

_Wenn du mindestens einen Menschen hast,_

_der mit dir kämpft._

_Aber Hogwarts kann auch der schrecklichste Ort sein,_

_den du je zu Gesicht bekamst,_

_wenn du auch nur einen Feind hast,_

_dessen Freunde dich überrennnen._

Hogwarts, ich werde also zu dir zurückkehren.

Kann man einen Hauch Freude aus diesen Worten heraushören? Ich bezweifle das. Hogwarts ist, für fast jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer, das Paradies auf Erden. Alle träumen von Hogwarts oder schwelgen in Erinnerungen an dieses wunderschöne Schloss.

Aber wie gedacht, nur fast jede Hexe empfindet Hogwarts als das Paradies. Die Ausnahme bin ich.

Gewiss Hogwarts ist schön, man lernt viel und man lebt mit seinen Freunden zusammen. Kann mit ihnen plaudern und lachen, Abenteuer erleben und sich einfach nur gemeinsam entspannen.

Wenn man denn Freunde hat.

Ich gehe seit sechs Jahren auf diese Schule und noch nie hat jemand versucht mein Freund zu sein. Ich habe mehrere Anläufe gewagt, aber ich wurde immer abgewiesen. In Hogwarts konnte ich keine Freunde finden und Hogwarts ist nur ein Traumschloss, wenn man Freunde hat.

Denn man lebt nicht nur mit Freunden zusammen, auch mit Feinden, und ich habe das Problem mit meinem größtem Feind in einem Jahrgang und in einem Haus zu sein, das bedeutet, man hat keine Ruhepause.

So weit so gut, ein Erzfeind, der immer am selben Ort ist ist schlimm, schon klar. Schlimmer wenn man keine Freunde hat. Aber am schlimmsten ist es, wenn die halbe Schule auf der Seite deines Erzfeindes steht. (Die andere Hälfte interessiert sich nicht für unsere Streitereien) Wenn er der beliebteste Junge der Schule ist und du nur als Außenseiterin dastehst. Ich sage dir, dann kann Hogwarts zur Hölle auf Erden werden.

Schon ab dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts haben Potter und ich uns gehasst. Er, das arrogante Kind das meint, ein kleines, rothaariges Schlammblut währe unter seiner Würde, und ich das kleine, rothaarige Schlammblut das meint, es könne ein arrogantes Kind zur Seite schubsen. So begann unser Krieg... mit elf Jahren schon ein Feind fürs Leben. Und schon immer war ich im Nachteil... Er hatte Freunde.

Im Unterricht wurden wir Konkurrenten, unsere Feindschaft wuchs. Er wurde Qudditschkapitän und ich Vertrauungsschülerin und damit war unser Hass mehr als besiegelt, er wurde in unsere Hirne eingebrannt. Und nun, nun sind wir gemeinsam Schulsprecher.

Wenn ich jetzt in den Spiegel schaue, dann sehe ich ein Mädchen das erschöpft ist. Ein Mädchen, das tausendmal versucht hat sich zu ändern, und dem es nicht gelungen ist. Ich sehe ein Mädchen, das aufgegeben hat; den Feind hat siegen lassen.

Ich habe soviel ausprobiert, so viel. Eine Zeit lang waren meine Haare schwarz, hässlich schwarz, damit das rot verschwand. Eine Zeit lang bin ich mit schwarzen, hochhackigen Schuhen durch die Gegend gelaufen, nur um größer zu wirken. Ich habe versucht mein Aussehen zu verändern, damit Potter mich nicht mehr erkennt, aber er hat mich immer wieder erkannt... und mich ausgelacht.

Potter hatte schon immer die grausame Angewohnheit, meine Reaktionen richtig zu deuten.

Meine Haare haben wieder ihre alte Farbe. Irgendwann... Mitte der Fünften habe ich es aufgegeben anders sein zu wollen. Allmählich bin ich damals wieder die alte Lily geworden... das hat mich Kraft gekostet. Jetzt ähnele ich wieder dem kleinen, rothaarigen Schlammblut aus dem ersten Jahr. Und ich bin stolz darauf...

Das ändert nichts an meiner Müdigkeit. Ich bin das alles Leid.

„Hey Evans!" Potter schiebt die Abteiltür auf und lässt sich in der Ecke an der Abteiltür fallen. Ich sitze am Fenster.

Es ist viertel vor elf, um halb elf hätten wir uns treffen sollen. Meine Begrüßung fällt aus.

„Hast du eine Willkommensrede vorbereitet Potter?"

„Nein, aber du bestimmt."

Ein kurzes Nicken meinerseits. Jeder sollte eine eigene Willkommensrede halten.

„Gut, ich denke ich trage einfach deine Rede vor. Dir hört ja doch niemand zu, und dann war das sozusagen Teamwork," sagt Potter und erhebt sich wieder, „Gut, du erledigst das dann mit den Passwörtern und redest mit den Vertrauungsschülern und dann sind wir, denke ich, für heute fertig." Träum weiter Potter!

„Nein, ich denke das übernimmst du. Viel Spass!" Damit gehe ich an ihm vorbei und lasse meinen Koffer hinter mir herschweben. Ganz unabsichtlich knallt er dabei noch gegen Potters Knie.

„Du übernimmst das," zischt Potter mir zu, während er sich an mir vorbeidrängelt, aus dem Zug steigt und zu seinen Freunden läuft. Dabei tritt er mir ganz unabsichtlich auf den Fuß.

Ich folge ihm. Auf dem Bahnsteig rufe ich ihm betont gleichgültig zu: „ Ich glaube, du hast da was vergessen, Potter. Ein Beispiel: Die Passwörter."

Auf halben Weg zu seinen Freunden kehrt er um und geht ganz locker zu mir.

„Evans, die Arbeit muss erledigt werden, sonst sind Dumledore und Gonni richtig enttäuscht von dir. Und dann verlierst du vielleicht dein O in Verwandlung und deinen Posten als Lieblingschülerin bei den Lehrern. Und das willst du doch nicht..."

„Weißt du Potter," meine Stimme ist unterkühlt, aber ruhig, „mir ist das alles egal. So scheißegal. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich nicht die geringste Lust verspüre mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. DU willst es auch nicht, du traust dich nur nicht, den Job einfach so an den Nagel zu hängen! Dir fehlt einfach der Mumm dazu."

„Ach und du hängst den Job natürlich einfach so an den Nagel, damit riskierst du schließlich dein Outfit als Streberin der Schule," höhnisch lächelt er mich an und meint natürlich die Sache wäre damit beendet, aber das ist sie nicht.

„Sag mir eines Potter, ich soll Schulsprecherin sein. Für die Schülerschaft sprechen. Das ist lächerlich und das wissen wir beide. Ich rede ja nicht einmal mit meinen Mitschülern, folglich kannst du den Job allein erledigen."

Dies wird mein Sieg.

„Armes Evanslein. Hat gar keine Freunde," dabei schüttelt er gespielt mitleidig den Kopf, „ Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Familie, oder hat dich schon mal jemand hier begrüßt? Ach ne, du bist ja ne Schlammblüterin. Aber ich dachte selbst Muggel können auf dieses Gleis. Scheinen ja tolle Eltern zu sein." Meine Familie! Das geht zu weit. Niemand hat das Recht meine Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen.

„Du hast es geschafft," sage ich ehrlich lächelnd, ja, ich bin wirklich erleichtert und glücklich. „Du hast sechs Jahre gebraucht, aber nun hast du es geschafft. Du bist mich los. Ich habe keine Lust mehr wie Dreck unter den Füßen von Reinblütern behandelt zu werden. _Deine _Familie ist natürlich angesehen in der Zaubererwelt, schließlich bist du ein Reinblüter... Am Anfang habe ich gedacht eine Hexe zu sein wäre etwas besonderes, ich war stolz auf mich. Aber meine Schwester hat mir immer gesagt, dass nur Freaks magische Kräfte besäßen, und ich muss sagen sie hatte recht," eine Träne läuft mir die Wange hinunter, aber es ist mir egal, ich rede mich gerade schön in Rage, „ Du bist das beste Beispiel für die Missgeburten die hier herumlaufen. Was kannst du schon, außer dich über andere lustig zu machen. Sag es mir! Kannst du Menschen überhaupt helfen? Ich bezweifle das, aber du hast gewonnen, Potter. Es war ein Fehler nach Hogwarts zu gehen... du bist mich los," meine Stimme versagt, irgendwann in meiner Rede habe ich begonnen zu schreien.

Ich reiße mir das Schulsprecherabzeichen ab und werfe es ihm vor die Füße, dann schnappe ich mir meinen Koffer und ziehe ihn hinter mir her, auf die Absperrung zu. Blicke bohren sich in meinen Rücken, aber das bin ich gewöhnt, ich habe gelernt sie zu ignorieren. Aber Potter wagt es, sich mir ein letztes Mal in den Weg zu stellen.

„Warte-", sagt er, doch ich drücke ihm meinen Zauberstab schon an die Kehle.

„Geh zur Seite Potter! Ich warne dich Potter, lass mich durch! Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue, ich verlasse diese Scheinwelt!"

Potter stolpert zurück und ich ziehe meinen Koffer durch die Absperrung und verlasse Kings Cross. Dabei blicke ich nicht einmal zurück, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, verlassen doch noch Tränen meine Augen und laufen meine Wangen hinab.


	2. Neues Leben?

_Ich habe ein Leben aufgegeben,_

_und ein neues begonnen._

_Doch das neue ist so leer,_

_wie das alte._

_Soll ich es wagen,_

_meinen Prinzipien zum Trotz,_

_wieder aufzugeben?_

Der weiche Sessel ist zerfezt. Eine Ratte läuft mir über die Schuhe. Plitsch Platsch. Wasser tropft irgendwo. Ich bin in einem Drecksloch. Hier lebe ich jetzt. Vor drei Wochen habe ich Hogwarts verlassen und sie kommen mir vor wie Jahre.

Ich hatte nicht genug Geld für eine anständige Wohnung, deshalb lebe ich in diesem dreckigen Keller. Nach Hause konnte ich nicht. Meine Eltern sind tot. Sie sind gestorben kurz nachdem ich meinen Brief bekommen habe. Dann habe ich bei meiner Oma gelebt, sie ist vor einem Monat gestorben, sie war schon zu alt. Den letzten Monat habe ich bei meiner Schwester verbracht, aber nein, da kann ich nicht wieder hin.

Die Lampe flackert.

Arbeit habe ich nicht gefunden. Es gibt keine Arbeit. Die Arbeitslosenquote steigt stetig an. Maschinen ersetzen uns jetzt. Und bei einer Familie möchte ich nicht arbeiten, ich möchte nicht putzen oder mich um Kinder kümmern. Das ist irgendwie nichts für mich.

Was ist denn überhaupt etwas für mich? Als Hexe wäre ich gern Heilerin oder Aurorin geworden, aber das kann ich mir abschminken. Dafür braucht man einen guten UTZ-Abschluss und den kann ich nicht machen.

Das Licht geht aus. Ein Aufschrei meinerseits, ich habe es satt. Kurzerhand schnappe ich mir meinen Zauberstab, den ich die letzten drei Wochen nicht mehr angerührt habe. Es ist zu spät, ich war zu lange eine Hexe, ich kann jetzt nicht einfach zum Muggel werden.


	3. Hoffnung gibt es immer

_Hoffnung gibt es immer,_

_und Hoffnung_

_kann dir das Leben retten._

_Ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben,_

_ich lebe noch._

Amerika, das Land der Hoffnungen. Meinen Hoffnungen ist es gerecht geworden. Seit drei Jahren bin ich hier schon als Aurorin und Heilerin tätig. Meinen UTZ-Abschluss konnte ich hier im Ministerium schnell nachholen. Hier habe ich Freunde gefunden, ich verdiene genug Geld und habe einen interessanten Job.

Es ist, als hätte ich mein Glück endlich eingefangen.

Die Menschen haben mich hier mit offenen Armen empfangen und durch meine ZAGs, habe ich schnell die Genehmigung für eine Privatprüfung der UTZ bekommen. Ich bin nun eine bedeutene Hexe, hier in Amerika. Einflussreich und freundlich. Mein Leben hat sich zum besseren verändert.

_Die Vergangenheit, die man vergessen will,_

_kann einen einholen_

_und einem den Verstand rauben._

_Hofft mit mir, dass ich_

_meinen Verstand behalte_.

Kooperation mit Großbritannien. Das ich nicht lache. Vor einer Woche wurden meine Flügel gestutzt. Mein Chef hat mir verkündet, dass wir die Kooperation mit Großbritannien festigen wollen. Dafür kommt ein Team von Auroren aus London hierher. Schwachsinnig. Das Dümmste daran ist, dass Potter das Team anführt.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir frei nehmen, aber für ein halbes Jahr ging das schlecht. Ein halbes Jahr lang wird sich Potter wieder in mein Leben einmischen. Was soll ich bloss tun. Den Empfang habe ich vorbereitet, perfekt. Alles ist bereit, aber ich möchte jetzt einfach nur noch verschwinden.

Bloss weg von hier.

„Noch fünf Minuten," flüstert Colin mir ins Ohr.

„Ich wünschte sie sterben auf dem Weg," flüstere ich zurück.

Er hebt verständnislos die Augenbrauen.

„Mein Erzfeind ist in dem Team," ist meine Erklärung.

Er lächelt.

„Hey, du hast doch mich."

Ich lächele zurück. Er ist für mich wie ein großer Bruder geworden. Schon von Anfang an haben wir uns gut verstanden. Wir sind Nachbarn, Kollegen, Freunde und ein klitzekleines bisschen miteinander verwandt, aber das ist nebensächlich. Doch ich habe ihm nichts von Potter erzählt, nicht, warum ich die Briten verlassen habe. Das ist mein Geheimnis.

Und dann erscheint er in der Mitte des Raumes, einfach aus dem Nichts. Er hat sich kaum verändert. Sein schwarzes Haar steht immer noch in alle Richtungen ab. Hinter ihm erscheinen vier Zauberer und zwei Hexen. Ich erkenne Lupin in der Gruppe, einer von Potters besten Freunden, aber Black sehe ich nicht. Dafür noch zwei drei andere aus Hogwarts deren Namen ich nicht kenne.

„Komm mit Colin," zische ich ihm zu. Ich fühle mich irgendwie so klein als ich vortrete, aber Colin steht hinter mir und das gibt mir Kraft.

„Herzlich willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich bin Lily Evans und das ist mein Kollege Colin Tepper. Mein Chef Tristan Wilfried ist leider verhindert." Die Gruppe mustert mich misstrauisch, aber Potter hat scheinbar gewusst, dass ich nun hier bin.

„James Potter," erwidert mein Gegenüber und reicht mir und Colin die Hand. Dann treten die anderen vor und begrüßen uns zurückhaltend.

„Nebenan wurde eine kleine Stärkung für sie eingerichtet. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden!" Festen Schrittes durchquere ich den Raum, öffne die Tür und lasse die anderen eintreten.

Nun befinden wir uns in einem kleinen Saal, mit mehreren Tischen und Stühlen und einem reichhaltigem Büfett. Ich habe alles genau organisiert um nicht in Verlegenheit zu geraten, denn ich will mein neues Leben als perfekt darstellen.

Nun, die Briten scheinen begeistert zu sein, sie haben sich niedergelassen und ein paar meiner Kollegen sind noch gekommen und haben sich dazugesetzt. Alle plaudern jetzt angeregt, fast alle. Potter scheint sich unwohl zu fühlen, Lupin und Colin sind in ein Gespräch vertieft und er sitzt daneben. Leider ist der Platz ihm gegenüber der einzig freie hier im Saal.

Innerlich seufze ich, doch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln lasse ich mich auf ebendiesen Platz gleiten. Er sagt nichts, sieht mich nur forsch an.

„Sie sind jetzt also stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenabteilung in London?! Hört sich nach einem interessanten Job an," versuche ich ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Es ist, als würde ich mit einem Fremden reden, aber wir beide wissen, dass wir uns kennen.

Leicht hebt sich eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Gewiss, aber man bekommt selten Urlaub. Dieser Einsatz ist sozusagen mein Urlaub für die nächsten 3 Jahre."

„Genießen Sie es. Das Wetter ist hier bedeutend besser als in England." Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln meinerseits.

„Ich habe gehört Sie haben diesen Empfang organisiert, ich muss mich wohl bei ihnen bedanken," seine Miene ist unergründlich.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan." Mein Lächeln ist verschwunden und er scheint zu verstehen, wie mein letzter Satz gemeint war. Das hier war meine Pflicht.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten ihrem Dasein als Hexe den Rücken gekehrt?!" Dieser eine Satz hat bestätigt, dass wir Feinde sind. Colin neben mir sieht mich fragend an und auch Lupin wendet sich mir zu.

„Gewiss, das hatte ich vor. Aber ich musste lernen, dass ich schon zu lange in der Zaubererwelt gelebt hatte um wieder zu einem Muggel zu werden. Ich hatte mich zu sehr an meine Macht gewöhnt. Die Vereinigten Staaten haben mich zur ausgebildeten Hexe ernannt und mir den Job gegeben, den ich haben wollte. Damit war ich zufrieden." Zum ersten Mal seit er hier ist lächele ich ehrlich. Ich verschweige, dass ich vor allem froh bin, dass er nicht hier wohnt.

„Und sie ist eine wunderbare Hexe. Sie ist sehr wichtig für unsere Abteilung geworden, da sie sowohl als Heilerin wie auch als Aurorin an Einsätzen teilnehmen kann," fügt Colin hinzu.

„Sie scheinen glücklich zu sein Ms Evans, obwohl sie soweit weg von ihrer Familie sind. Oder lebt ihre Familie inzwischen auch hier?", fragt Lupin interessiert.

„Ich habe keine Familie," erwidere ich knapp.

„Hey," wirft Colin beleidigt ein.

„Tut mir Leid Schätzchen," korrigiere ich mich lächelnd, „ Darf ich vorstellen: mein Cousin dritten Grades."

Colin lächelt beifallheischend in die Runde. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lupin sieht allerdings noch ein wenig betroffen aus und Potters Miene ist wieder unergründlich.

Er hat noch nichts gegessen.

„Sie können sich ruhig bedienen," ich deute einladend aufs Büfett, „es ist nichts vergiftet."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," wirft Colin ein, „Lily hat alles vorbereitet."

Potter betrachtet mich tatsächlich argwöhnisch. Gut, ich habe große Lust gehabt etwas ins Essen zu tun, aber ich habe mich zurückgehalten.

„Nun ja, ich werde mal schauen," sagt Potter und erhebt sich lustlos. Langsam bewegt er sich aufs Büfett zu..

„Sie müssen meinen Freund entschuldigen, er war nicht sonderlich begeistert von diesem Einsatz," sagt Lupin leise.

„Ich auch nicht Lupin," erwidere ich ernst.

Colin sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an und ich setze wieder mein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Ich habe Ihren Freund Mr. Black gar nicht gesehen, ich dachte er wäre auch für diesen Einsatz angemeldet gewesen."

„Der kommt nächste Woche nach," ist Lupins Kommentar.

„Wie sieht es eigentlch mit unseren Unterkünften aus," fragt Potter als er sich wieder setzt.

„Sie müssen sich immer zu zweit ein Apartment teilen. Die Wohnungen liegen alle in einem Zaubererviertel von New York. Mr. Lupin, sie müssen sich eine Unterkunft mit Mr. Patil teilen und Sie Mr. Potter mit Mr. Black. Ms Elton und Ms Burton; und Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Auston bilden die weitern Paare. Ich werde Ihnen, wenn sie das Essen beendet haben alles zeigen. Ihr Gepäck steht schon bereit."

Potter nickt kurz.

Gladys kommt an unseren Tisch.

„Lily, es gibt Probleme. In dem Dorf Kenvill werden Muggel angegriffen, Tristan meint du sollst dich darum kümmern und dir noch einen mitnehmen. Am besten einen von den Briten, damit er sich an das Klima hier gewöhnt."

„Ist okay Gladys, ich kümmere mich darum," erwidere ich seufzend, „Mr. Potter, wen soll ich mitnehmen?"

„Ich begleite Sie," antwortet er schlicht. Oh man. Ich hasse ihn. Aber nein, ich muss höflich bleiben.

„Colin, du kümmerst dich um die Anderen!"

Er nickt.

„Folgen sie mir bitte Mr. Potter." Er erhebt sich und wir verlassen den Saal.

„Wir müssen Seit-an-Seit Apparieren, Sir. Sie kennen sich hier nicht aus." Solche Einsätze sind grausam.

Stumm sieht er mich an, in seinen Augen kann ich dieselbe Lustlosigkeit erkennen.

Er überwindet sich dazu mir seinen Arm hin zu halten. Ich versuche den Drang mich zu übergeben zu unterdrücken und hake mich ein. Ich weiß, dass wir uns aneinander festhalten müssen und das ist noch das schwerste. Einhaken ok, aber festhalten. Tief einatmen, Lily. Dann werden wir aneinander gepresst, alles wird schwarz und schließlich kommen wir direkt vor dem Ortsschild von Kenvill an.

Sofort gehe ich einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Evans," sagt er spöttisch lächelnd.

„Du auch nicht, Potter," knurre ich ihn an. Unsere höfliche Art ist sofort verschwunden, als wir appariert sind.

Er will scheinbar noch etwas erwidern, doch er zuckt bloss mit den Schultern.

Ein grüner Blitz erhellt die Dämmerung. Sofort sprinte ich los und Potter tut es mir nach.

Und da sehen wir sie auch schon, fünf finstere Gestalten, in einer Reihe in der Mitte der Straße. Mist, sie haben uns bemerkt.

Ein grüner Blitz schießt auf Potter zu.

„Protego," schreie ich. Dabei habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass auch einer auf mich zugeschossen kommt.

„Protego," schreit Potter und dann sind wir mitten im Geschehen.

Ich habe gelernt nie stillzustehen, für mich allein zu kämpfen und den anderen wenn nötig zu schützen.

Aber ich habe auch gelernt wann es besser ist, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Potter schleudert einen Fluch auf die Gestalt in der Mitte, diese blockt ihn ab, doch ich schleudere noch ein: „Petreficus Totalus," hinterher. 1. Person kampfunfähig. Doch Potter schleudert immer weiter Flüche ab. Er hält die drei in Schach. Mich scheinen sie, bis auf einer vergessen zu haben. Aber den einen habe ich schnell ausgenockt. Die anderen drei sind ein Kinderspiel, scheinbar war der Muggelangriff für sie nur ein Scherz, denn sie sind langsam. Träge. Schnell noch ein paar Anti-Disapparier Fesseln, damit ist unser Job schon fast erledigt.

Das war mein erster Kampf nicht gegen Potter, sondern mit ihm. Er betrachtet mich aufmerksam.

„Du scheinst hier etwas gelernt zu haben."

„Hier hatte ich Zeit etwas zu lernen. Ich wurde nicht aufgehalten," sage ich ruhig.

„Feinde wie eh und je," stellt er fest.

„Daran wird sie nie etwas ändern, Potter," zische ich ihm zu

„Ein halbes Jahr und dann sehen wir uns nie wieder, Evans," sagt er lächelnd.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf."

„Entspann dich und sei nicht immer so zickig."

„Du hast dich wahrlich nicht verändert, James Potter! Nicht einmal mein Abgang von Hogwarts konnte dich ändern. Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht ein paar klitzekleine Schuldgefühle hast, schließlich hast du mein Leben ruiniert. Jedenfalls dachte ich das damals...," wieder einmal bin ich lauter und wieder leiser geworden in meinem Monolog.

Er schweigt. Wow, ich habe James Potter zum schweigen gebracht, wo ist den mein Orden der Merlin 1. Klasse?

„Lass uns die hier wegbringen, dann zeige ich dir deine Unterkunft und dann gehen wir uns aus dem Weg. Ok? Damit wäre unser Problem behoben," meine Stimme ist merkwürdig sanft. Hey, meine Stimme darf nicht sanft sein, das habe ich ihr nicht befohlen.

Er sieht mich komisch an, als hätte ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt. Aber was? Ich hasse seine unergründliche Miene.

„Also gut Evans, bringen wir es hinter uns." Er bindet die Männer zusammen und gibt mir ein Ende des Seiles in die Hand, das andere nimmt er.

Kurzerhand appariere ich ins Ministerium, in Tristans Büro.

„Auftrag erledigt."

Tristan sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Wunderbar, Lily. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe Mr...."

„Potter," werfe ich ein.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar. Mr Potter und Mr. Black müssen bei dir wohnen, Lily. Du wolltest doch sowieso oben vermieten, die andere Familie hat jetzt doch abgelehnt..."

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Tris," werfe ich lautstark ein.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Lily. Das ist ein Befehl," streng sieht er mich an, „ Du versuchst in letzter Zeit sowieso zu oft dich zu weigern. Das ist deine gerechte Strafe."

„Ich sage dir," verabschiede ich mich drohend, „ dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen wird!"

„So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, Ms Evans," fügt Potter hinzu.

Verblüfft schaue ich zu ihm. Dann wieder zu Tristan. Er lächelt.

Das können die nicht machen! Das ist nicht fair. FRAUEN AN DIE MACHT!! Es sind viel zu wenig Frauen in meiner Abteilung.

Aber doch, scheinbar können sie es doch machen. Wutschnaubend packe ich mir Potters Arm und disappariere.


	4. Hoffnung gibt es immer 2 und Zerstörung

FORTSETZUNG ZU HOFFNUNG GIBT ES IMMER

Wir landen in meiner Küche.

„Fass ja nichts an!", knurre ich Potter zu. Ok, ich übertreibe.

„Ich mache jetzt was zu essen. Willst du auch was essen?"

„Ja bitte..."

„Seit wann bist du bitteschön höflich?", ich runzele die Stirn.

„War bloss eine komische Anwandlung. Nichts über das du dir Sorgen machen musst," erwidert er grinsend.

„Ich hätte mir auch bestimmt keine Sorgen gemacht," sage ich gereizt.

„Hey, komm mal wieder runter Evans. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich jetzt bei dir wohnen muss." Ein Seufzen meinerseits.

Stumm mache ich die Lasagne von gestern warm und decke mithilfe meines Zauberstabs den Tisch.

„Danke," murmelt er leise.

„Höflichkeit steht dir nicht, Potter. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir."

„Ist ja gut, ich gebe schon auf," er runzelt die Stirn, „ Wann muss ich morgen denn im Ministerium sein?"

„Erst um sechs Uhr morgens. Ich wollte dir ja eine Frühschicht zuschreiben, aber Tris hat es bemerkt und geändert. Wann willst du frühstücken? Oben, auf dem ausgebauten Dachboden gibt es auch eine Küche, aber es wäre schwachsinnig, wenn alles immer neu gemacht wird. Frühstück um halb 6?"

„Jaja, ist gut. Wo ist mein Zimmer?"

„Du kannst dir die Dachboden-Wohnung mit Black teilen... 3. Stock."

„Wohnt noch jemand hier, oder gibt´s jemanden den ich kennen sollte?"

„Ich lebe hier allein, aber montags kommt Conny und räumt ein bisschen auf... Jedes Stockwerk hat seinen eigenen Garten... Natürlich alles Magie, du solltest also nicht Wasser aus dem Pool auf die Nachbarn spritzen... Ist mir schon mal passiert. Ein Muggel kam dann an und hat sich beschwert, ich solle vorsichtiger sein wenn ich die Blumen gieße. Muggel halt."

„Dieses Haus ist groß. Von außen sah es winzig aus..."

„Zauberei... war aber ganz schön teuer. Ich hab den Zauberer nur das Erdgeschoss machen lassen und mir einfach seine Tricks abgeschaut. Dann wars ganz einfach."

„Naja, dann," ich musste gähnen, „Gute Nacht. Schlaf schön."

„Gleichfalls," murmelte er und verschwand

_Jedes Paradies,_

_kann zerstört werden,_

_wenn dein größte Feind eindringt_

_und dich wieder vertreibt._

_Auch wenn du deinen Feind vertreibst,_

_ist dein Paradies zerstört._

_Und das schlimmste wenn dein Feind kommt,_

_ist die Qual der Wahl._

_Vertreiben oder vertreiben lassen?_

_Siegen oder verlieren?_

Beinahe eine Woche ist es jetzt schon her, dass die Briten gekommen sind, und alles ist bisher friedlich verlaufen. Bisher. Heute Abend kommt Black!

Jeden Tag morgens um 5 Uhr aufstehen und abens um 22 Uhr Schluss. Ab und zu auch Nachtdienst von 18 Uhr bis 7 Uhr, das ist hart. Bloss eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause... So sieht eine normale Woche bei mir nicht aus. Normalerweise habe ich nur von 8 – 15 Uhr Dienst. Naja, oft muss ich noch Überstunden machen, aber diese Woche war echt hart.

Bloss weil Tris meinte, er könne fünf Leute entlassen, die zu oft krank waren und zu oft Urlaub verlangt haben. Er hat gedacht die Briten können das ja alles übernehmen, aber dann meinte er, die sollten sich erstmal erholen.

Ich bin diejenige, die den Dienstplan schreibt, aber nein, er musste natürlich alles wieder ändern. Wozu mach ich das dann noch um 22 Uhr?

Was solls? Ich habe mich nicht beschwert... Meinen Job verlieren will ich dann doch nicht. Potter bin ich selten begegnet, er hat sich seine Wohnung eingerichtet und im Ministerium sind wir uns aus dem Weg gegangen. Überhaupt bekomme ich die Briten kaum zu Gesicht, zum Glück.

Mein Leben hat sich nicht sehr stark verändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass manchmal abends schon Essen bereitsteht und ich morgens für 2 den Tisch decke und Lunchpakete vorbereite. Zusammen essen wir jedoch nicht. Jeder hat seine eigene Dienstzeit.

5:25 Uhr, ich muss los. Einmal noch schnell Potter wecken, das erledigt sich durch gegen die Tür hämmern und dann FLUTSCH bin ich im Ministerium. Was steht denn heute zuerst auf meinem Plan. Erst einmal meine Runde durchs Heilzentrum. Das geht zum Glück schnell. Einmal in jedes Zimmer im ersten Stock schauen (sind ja nur 135. Nur.) Tür auf, Tür zu. Ne, so leider nicht.

„Guten Tag Mrs Brighton. Wie geht es ihnen denn heute? Besser? Das ist ja schön. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Im 1. Stock liegen die Dauerpatienten, die, die für die nächsten 5 Jahre nicht mehr entlassen werden können. Geisteskrank sind die meisten. Von daher kümmern sich eigentlich die Schwestern um die, aber ich soll zur Sicherheit immer mal durchgucken... Sehr spannend.

2 ½ Stunden später komme ich zum nächsten Punkt auf meiner Liste. Protokolle der letzten Einsätze schreiben. Zum Glück mache ich das täglich, manchmal sogar noch spät in der Nacht, also braucht das höchstens 1 Stunde und dann kann ich erstmal kurz nach Hause und richtig frühstücken. Dann muss ich zu Tris ins Büro und schauen was er noch für mich hat (viel, das weiß ich jetzt schon) und dann?

Mal überlegen... Shoppen gehen gibt's in letzter Zeit nicht. Es muss ja irgendwas mit arbeiten sein. Bei Notfällen ins Heilzentrum und zwischendurch auch mal immer. Mittagessen.... Da fällt mir ein... OH NEIN!!! Drei Wörter... Ich will STERBEN. Warum immer ich? Och Leute, ich will nicht. Keinen Bock. Zeitverschwendung. Vollkommen unnötig. Schwachsinn. Bullshit. Öde. Und dann auch noch zwei grauenvolle Dinge:

Training mit den Briten... Uähhh... Und die Vorbereitung für den Jubiläumsball unserer Abteilung. 25 jähriges Jubiläum. Eigentlich besteht die Aurorenabteilung ja schon länger, sie wurde vorher nur anders genannt. Abteilung zur Verteidigung aller magischen und nichtmagischen Lebewesen. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass wir Ameisen retten oder so, unsere Aufgabe ist hauptsächlich die Verteidigung von unschuldigen Menschen... warum Lebewesen? Keine Ahnung...

Na wenn ich das mal überlebe... Tris ist sich wohl zu fein dazu so etwas wie einen Jubiläumsball zu organisieren. Vielleicht hat Gladys ja Lust dazu. Immerhin macht sie immer nur son Schreibkram, der, meiner Meinung nach völlig sinnlos ist (Auswertungen und sowas, Listen der Angriffe...), da wäre das doch eine nette Abwechslung. Oooder?

Aber ne, Tris erlaubt das nicht. Ich versuche mich ja in letzter Zeit viel zu oft zu weigern. Pfff... Bloss weil ich mir ein halbes Jahr frei nehmen wollte nachdem ich mir die letzten 3 Jahre kein einziges Mal frei genommen habe. Ich habe ihm sogar angeboten das halbe Jahr nur als Heilerin zu arbeiten, aber nein... Dann habe ich noch versucht mich von ihm ins Ausland schicken zu lassen. Und ansonsten wollte ich bloss nicht den Empfang der Briten vorbereiten, nichts mit den Briten zu tun haben, nicht mit den Briten zu Einsätzen geschickt werden, als Französin vorgestellt werden, mich unter einem anderen Namen vorstellen und noch andere solcher Kleinigkeiten.

Aber nein, hat Tris alles nicht zugelassen. Er meint ja immer, das weibliche Geschlecht wäre so zimperlich... ich hab es ihm doch nur bestätigen wollen.


End file.
